To determine whether photocoagulation therapy will be useful in preserving vision for patients with diabetic retinopathy an to compare the treatment techniques of Argon laser and Xenon are photocoagulation. The Contractor will perform the function of a participating clinical center under the Diabetic Retinopathy Study.